Kryptonite
In Pre-Crisis continuity, Gold Kryptonite is one of the more rare variations of Kryptonite found in the DC Universe, and typically exists in the form of a meteor floating through space. Gold Kryptonite has an effective range of two feet, and permanently removes a Kryptonian's super-powers. In many cases, a Kryptonian who has lost their superpowers to Gold Kryptonite may pass similar hereditary traits to their offspring. As such, their children will not develop superhuman abilities under a yellow sun, as they would have if their parents still maintained their powers. This characteristic is not a constant however, and it has been theorized some victims of Gold Kryptonite may be able to sire offspring born with natural Kryptonian abilities. In some situations, the effects of Gold Kryptonite can also rob a victim of his memory, as was the case with the Phantom Zone criminal, Quex-Ul. A temporary antidote was once developed that negated the effects of Gold Kryptonite for a short period of time. Superman once encountered gold kryptonite when he had to race against the Flash across the endless reaches of the Universe. Gold Kryptonite also played key roles in several non-canon stories, including the 1986 tale Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? , and later in the Superman & Batman: Generations stories. * In Post Crisis continuity, Kryptonite only affects Kryptonians that originate from the same reality. Superman once visited a Pocket Universe, wherein he discovered that three Kryptonian conquerors had devastated the Earth, ultimately conquering it. Superman used gold kryptonite to remove their powers. Although the criminals were thus apprehended, Superman elected to end their lives by exposing them to green kryptonite, as they had destroyed an entire world and were threatening to do so to his own Earth.''Superman: The Supergirl Saga'' * Luthor's artifical gold kryptonite works basically like the Pre-Crisis Gold, but the interfering effects are only temporary unlike the Pre-Crisis Gold. But as recently shown, if a Kryptonian is using their superhuman abilities in any dangerous effect at the time they are exposed to this artificial Gold K, those exposed Kryptonians will be rendered completely powerless and can die from the situation they are in at the time of their depowering, such as Zod's followers who attacked Metallo. The length of time of the interference is presently unknown, and its effective range seems limited to only be within a short distance of a few yards. * In Smallville, Gold Kryptonite was first mentioned in the Season 10 episode "Luthor", in which Clark Luthor boasts a scar of the Luthor family crest on his forearm. Clark mentions he received the scar from Lex Luthor, and says, "There's no takebacks from Gold K", implying that in this series' continuity, Gold Kryptonite causes injuries that cannot be fully healed by Clark's solar-powered healing factor. White Kryptonite * White Kryptonite was apparently harmful to plant-life. * NOTE: Does not exist in Post-Crisis continuity. Yellow Kryptonite Yellow Kryptonite was part of a hoax masterminded by Lex Luthor. Black Kryptonite * First seen on TV's Smallville, the only time it was ever used (to date) on Clark was in the season four episode Crusade, when he was reprogrammed as Kal-El. Martha Kent placed a chunk of black kryptonite (given to her by Dr. Swann's assistant, Bridgette Crosby) on his chest and the two personalities physically split. Clark then used the black kryptonite to eliminate Kal-El. *In the season eight episode Doomsday Chloe used black kryptonite to split Doomsday from Davis Bloome turning them into two different entities. During certain circumstances, perhaps only at the time of creation, black kryptonite can also affect humans, causing them to split into two different beings, one manifesting a good and pure personality, and the other an evil personality. The only case of it ever affecting humans occurred in the episode Onyx, when an experiment with green kryptonite went awry and caused Lex Luthor to split in two. * In Post Crisis continuity, black kryptonite was recently used by Lex Luthor at the behest of Darkseid to expose Supergirl's true "nature". Silver Kryptonite * In Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #70, silver kryptonite is part of a joke played by Jimmy to celebrate Superman's silver anniversary. It does not have any powers; it is just a prop. * In TV's Smallville, silver kryptonite is an artificial form of Kryptonite created by Professor Milton Fine (the human alias of the Kryptonian artificial intelligence known as Brainiac, Brain I'nter'A'ctive '''C'onstruct), using ordinary rock and the liquid metal that his body is made of. When Clark is pricked by this artificial form of Kryptonite, he begins having paranoid delusions and becomes convinced that his friends and family are out to destroy him. Silver Kryptonite causes hallucinations, such as an imagined conversation between Clark and Professor Fine, and delusions that what is actually occurring is, in fact, something much more sinister. * In Post-Crisis continuity, silver kryptonite demonstrates certain mystical properties that are of great value to the supernatural community. Two known samples of this "magic kryptonite" have been forged into a pair of twin medallions known as the Ach-om Rashay - the Amulet of Mindfulness. One half of the amulet was located inside of a volcano on Dinosaur Island while its twin was forged into a stone tablet found at the Oblivion Bar. For Kryptonians, exposure to silver kryptonite yields effects similar to that of Cannabis on a human being. Those affected by it experience a loss of inhibition, altered perceptions, extreme hunger cravings and some psychotropic hallucinations. Blue Kryptonite In Pre-Crisis continuity, Superman once used a Bizarro Duplicator Ray on a piece of Green Kryptonite, transforming it into Blue Kryptonite. He then used the altered Blue Kryptonite to halt an army of advancing Bizarros. Blue Kryptonite only affects Bizarros and is harmless to humans and Kryptonians. * In Post-Crisis continuity, like Bizarro himself, Blue Kryptonite is opposite to the more common green variety--it will make Kryptonian-based Bizarros (see Batzarro) highly intelligent (up to 12th level intellect), a process that seems to scare Bizarro and his ilk. * Post-Infinite Crisis, Blue Kryptonite appears to have reverted back to its original form as it has been seen (as of Action Comics Annual #10) to affect Bizarro in a painful manner reminiscent of the effect that Green Kryptonite has on Superman. * Blue Kryptonite was introduced in the seventh season of Smallville. It strips or rather suppresses Clark's powers, at least for a time. During this time, Clark was also immune to the effects of Green Kryptonite. It was forged into Jor-El's victory ring which was presented to him when he first became a member of the Kryptonian Council. Clark's resurrected mother Lara Lor-Van gave him the victory ring, telling Clark that it was a Kryptonian tradition to pass the victory ring onto the firstborn son when he came of age. The ring had been a trap set by Zor-El, to strip Clark of his powers. Since on their own homeworld, Kryptonians have no powers, Lara had no way of knowing that blue kryptonite would strip Clark of his abilities. In Season 8 episode Persona Clark used Blue Kryptonite to overload and kill Bizarro * In the Super Friends episode "Terror From The Phantom Zone", Blue Kryptonite was used by Superman to reverse the effects of an exposure to Red Kryptonite that caused him to rapidly age. * In Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths, Blue Kryptonite has the same effect on Ultraman as does Green Kryptonite on Superman and was used by the Crime Syndicate Earth's Luthor to defeat Ultraman. Pink Kryptonite In Supergirl (vol. 4) #79, when Linda Danvers takes the original Kara Zor-El's place and arrives in the Pre-Crisis era, there is a comical scene where Superman is apparently exposed to Pink Kryptonite, with the implication that it temporarily turned him gay. Purple Kryptonite In an early appearance of kryptonite (Adventure Comics #171, 1950), the kryptonite that appeared was purple, but it acted like green. Some speculate that purple may have been an incredibly rare version of kryptonite that disappeared, but the chances of this are unlikely and it is most likely because of the writer's indecision over color, or a coloring error. Kryptonite-X or Kryptisium Professor Hamilton coined this term to refer to the change that occurred to the Kryptonite that the Cyborg Superman blasted the Eradicator with when it passed through the latter and struck Superman. Instead of being lethal, it restored Superman's powers. Unfortunately, it also apparently clung to him and caused him to absorb solar energy at a rapidly accelerated rate, eventually causing his powers to go out of control and his body to build more mass. Superman was purged of it after battling the Parasite. Not to be confused with X-Kryptonite. Slow Kryptonite Slow Kryptonite is a variety of kryptonite produced by Metallo that affects humans. Why it is called "Slow Kryptonite" is because the rays sent out by normal Kryptonite are "fast" (high in frequency) and synced with the accelerated Kryptonian body. Slow Kryptonite, which releases "slow" rays, is synced with a slow human body, allowing it to affect it. Kryptonite Plus Kryptonite Plus was a batch of 30 or so multi-colored stones that were left behind by aliens, who said that they were "Kryptonite Plus" or Ultra-Kryptonite. They were actually Tikron stones. Magno-Kryptonite Magno-Kryptonite is a variation of kryptonite that tracks objects from Krypton. It apparently affects people from Krypton as well, and not even the strength of Superman or Bizarro can escape. Jewel Kryptonite Jewel Kryptonite possesses the ability to amplify the psychic powers of people in the Phantom Zone. * Jewel Kryptonie was introduced in season 9 of Smallville. It enabled Clark to make someone do whatever he asked of them but the process worked only once on each person, he could even effect himself. Anti-Kryptonite Pre-Crisis: Anti-Kryptonite does nothing to harm super-powered Kryptonians, but has the same effects of normal green k on non-super-powered Kryptonians. Post-Crisis, this is the formal name of the kryptonite source of the first antimatter universe that the reformated Clark Kent of the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa is powered by. This is very different from the second Antimatter Ultraman and long dead Earth-Three Ultraman who are both powered by the same Kryptonite that harms Superman. Anti-Kryptonite from the first antimatter universe of Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa has no effect on matter based Kryptonians. Bizarro Red Kryptonite This variety affects humans the same way red kryptonite affects kryptonians. X-Kryptonite '''First Appearance: X-Kryptonite (in Pre-Crisis only) is a synthetic kryptonite that granted Streaky superpowers. Blood Kryptonite In 52, the Cult of Conner - a religious sect dedicated to resurrecting Superboy, employed "Blood Kryptonite" in a preliminary ritual to resurrect Sue Dibny. While physically resembling Green Kryptonite, the "Blood" variant drains a portion of life force from present attendees, intended to direct this energy towards an effigy of the deceased as part of a Kryptonian resurrection ceremony. It is later revealed that this was a manipulation of Felix Faust and the rock was either regular green Kryptonite or not Kryptonite at all. Purple Spotted Kryptonite A fake kryptonite in the Krypto the Superdog cartoon, this variety made Krypto chase his tail. Fake Kryptonite Seen in an episode of Superboy 1988 TV series, Superboy's friends are selling crystals which are labeled as "fake Kryptonite" to raise money for charity. These crystals are clearly false and the vendors make no dispute about it. However, they use humorous references such as "Buy one and have nothing to fear; even Superboy will run away from you!" Red/Green Kryptonite A synthetic kryptonite created by Brainiac that mutated Superman, this variety made him grow a third eye on the back of his head. Superman tricked Brainiac with his mutation, however, as he waited for his return (he went into space to monitor the change) and allowed everyone on Earth to believe the k made him go mad, as he would never appear without a hat, and he would act out a hat's properties to solve crime. He also used this to cover his eye. Brainiac attacked Superman with a dunce cap, but Superman used the force of all three eyes to use his heat vision to dissolve Brainiac's force field. He then took Brainiac into custody. It appears the green k in red/green kryptonite does nothing, although the mutation did last longer than 24 hours, perhaps indicating the green k amplified the effects. Synthetic Kryptonite A synthetic version of Green Kryptonite was developed by Gus Gorman in the movie Superman III where he substituted the "unknown element" in Kryptonite with tar. The result of the exposure to the synthetic Kryptonite was that it caused Superman's moral behaviors to change to the point of being evil and destructive, both to himself and to others. It also eventually caused Superman to split into two separate selves, the evil self and the heroic self, battling for dominance until his heroic self prevailed, restoring his normal moral behaviors. Krypton Steel Appearing only in the Challenge of the Super Friends episode "Super Friends, Rest in Peace", Krypton Steel was described by Lex Luthor as a "harmless form of Kryptonite" that only Superman could break. It is, presumably, a refined metal with similar properties to the iron alloy steel. Superman forged a box made of this material to store a weapon they confiscated from the Legion of Doom at some point. The Legion figured out how to trick Superman into opening the box for them. Opal Kryptonite Opal Kryptonite is a synthesized version of Kryptonite that was created by Terrence Sloan on Earth 2, which can apparently drive Kryptonians temporarily insane. Opal Kryptonite can only work for a short time however, and will eventually burnout and turn into an ordinary stone after a certain amount of time. Krimson Kryptonite In Post-Crisis continuity, Krimson Kyptonite appeared as an artificial construct of Mister Mxyzptlk that eliminated Superman's powers. The efect of this kryptoniten could be everlasting until Luthor confessed Clark Kent that the fifth dimension's elf gave him the rock, without knowing Superman's alter ego. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Kryptonite concept was first developed by Superman co-creator, Jerry Siegel for an unpublished Superman story. In Siegel's original vision, the deadly mineral was known as K-Metal. * The first use of Kryptonite was actually in an unaired episode of the Adventures of Superman radio dramatization. The first comic book appearance of Kryptonite was in .Kryptonite article at Wikipedia | Trivia = *Kryptonite can be used as a powerful energy source. Recommended Readings *Action Comics *DC Comics Presents *Superboy (Volume 1) *Superboy (Volume 2) *Superboy (Volume 3) *Superboy (Volume 4) *Superboy and the Ravers *Super DC Giant *Supergirl (Volume 1) *Supergirl (Volume 2) *Supergirl (Volume 3) *Supergirl (Volume 4) *Supergirl (Volume 5) *Superman (Volume 1) *Superman (Volume 2) *Superman (All-Star) *Superman Family *Superman, Adventures of *Superman/Batman *Superman: Man of Steel *Superman: Man of Tomorrow *World's Finest (Volume 1) | Links = *When We First Met: The Evolution of Green and Red Kryptonite *Publishing History of Kryptonite--Part One *Part Two *Part Three }} Category:Materials Category:1940 Item Debuts